


Not My Intention

by Ice_Prince1



Series: good intentions [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, No Redeeming Social Value, PWP, Slash, hotch/morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Prince1/pseuds/Ice_Prince1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP, Twin fic along with Deadly Intent, Morgan's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not My Intention

Morgan moved slowly, listening for Hotch’s breath to even out. Feeling the heat surrounding his cock. Believing he’d found exactly where he belonged. “You okay?” he breathed into Hotch’s neck.

“Good, yes. Just a second. My god, Derek, my god.”

Morgan smiled and tried desperately not to give the expected response. Said instead, “not quite god Hotch, but good enough.”

He sensed when Hotch's discomfort eased, when Hotch caught his breath.

“Move, Derek, please.”

The pleading made the heat within Derek flare hotter. “Fuck, Aaron, you feel so good, you like this way too much.” Slowing his thrusting, he moved his hand so he held Aaron’s cock in his hand. Gah, he loved that feel, the heaviness of it. He stroked it, if possible it got harder. They lay naked on the hotel bed, Derek nestled against Aaron’s back, Aaron’s right leg pulled up. Derek moved deeper into Hotch and they both groaned with the intensity of it.

“Deeper, faster, please Derek, please, harder.”

“Hotch roll over, get your knees under you, come on.” Derek tried to move with Hotch, but for a moment they separated and the loss made him ache.

But only for that moment; holding Hotch’s hips as still as he could he thrust completely into the waiting ass. He knew Hotch wanted him to move, wanted him to bury himself deep. He watched as his dark cock breached his lover and wondered at the contrast they made. Running his hands along Aaron’s sides he whispered, “You’re so beautiful.”

He was pretty sure Hotch was beyond hearing at this point and he once again reached for his lovers’ steel hard cock. His own hand still slick with lubricant, he slid it easily over the engorged cock. Aaron was hard and soft, his cock ridged, the veining dark and full, the head cut and wet. Derek felt the heat of the man, smelt the clean masculine scent of him, the coarseness of his hair. There was an amazing explosion of love inside his head. This man trusted him completely.

He could feel the buildup in Aaron’s body, the sudden clamping down, the drawing up. And he responded by letting the carnal need loose within himself. He started a slamming rhythm into the other man, a demanding non-rhythm, so they did not hit in unison, but in a hot disharmony of timing.

”Oh fuck, yes, now.” He felt rather than heard Aaron cry out.

His own climax took just a little longer as he slammed into the body that continued to close in and shiver around him. He bit at Hotch’s back, his teeth scraping the pale skin. “Aaron,” he whispered as he came.

It was almost a prayer.


End file.
